Blooming Flowers
by da-angel729
Summary: Ron and Hermione are trying to create the perfect wedding. It begins with flowers. And a little help from the Weasley family.


**Author's Note:** Written for **greysgurl**at the "Love in Full Bloom Exchange" at **rwhgficexchange** at LiveJournal with the following request: _Ron and Hermione trying to plan their wedding together._

--

**Blooming Flowers**

Blooming Flowers was nothing like he'd thought.

He didn't know what he'd been expecting, but walking into Blooming Flowers in Diagon Alley with Hermione two months before their wedding and being immediately engulfed by the smell of flowers wasn't it. Ron thought the shop would be organized, with every flower in neat lines. Blooming Flowers, however, was haphazardly arranged, by colour rather than type.

Hermione walked straight toward the white section. She'd decided on white flowers, but hadn't decided which one she wanted.

"These are nice," Ron said, pointing out the tulips at the front of the display.

Hermione glanced over, and shook her head. "I want something different and original, Ron. Ginny had tulips at her wedding."

"She did?"

Hermione looked amused. "Your brilliant powers of observation haven't failed you, I see."

"I didn't notice the flowers because all I saw was how beautiful you looked."

Hermione blushed, shook her head, and gave him a kiss. "Thanks. And nice save."

"May I help you?"

Ron turned around to see the florist. She had light brown hair; a polite smile fixed on her face, and looked vaguely familiar. Ron couldn't place her.

"I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Ron Weasley. We're interested in looking at some purple flowers," Hermione told her. "Something original."

"I thought I recognised you! I'm Meg Valerian. I play Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies with Ginny. I've seen you at some of the games."

"You're a Chaser and a florist?" Hermione asked.

"Most of us have jobs in the off-season," Meg explained. "Are you here for your wedding flowers? Ginny said her brother was getting married."

She looked at Hermione, who nodded. "We have a wonderful selection of exotic flowers here," Meg said, waving her hand at the section Hermione had been looking at. The flowers shifted so the exotic flowers moved to the front of the display.

"As you can see, the selection is quite extensive. We have petunias, lilies, orchids, roses, carnations, and many other varieties. Each one has its own special meaning and significance, and—"

"Lilies or orchids?" Ron interrupted before Meg could continue. He didn't really want to hear about the significance of each flower. "I know those are your favourites."

Hermione looked at him, then at the flowers. He knew she was wondering how he knew her favourite flower. He'd never let Hermione know it was Ginny who'd told him. "Orchids."

"Excellent!" Meg pulled a small notebook out of her apron pocket. "How many did you need?"

--

"300 flowers?"

Ron, walking downstairs to the kitchen at the Burrow later that evening, smiled as he heard Harry's voice. He'd done the same thing, and Hermione had explained what she needed them for—after she'd snapped at him for his reaction.

He entered the kitchen to find Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and George sitting at the table, with Molly at the stove, cooking. The smell of frying chicken scented the air, and the noise from the table was incredible. George was laughing—something they hadn't heard too often in the years since the war—and Ginny was talking quietly with Hermione. It was such a familiar sight he felt his heart lift.

He stopped moving when he noticed the table.

The wood table in the kitchen at the Burrow was hardly recognisable. It was covered in flowers, small clear vases, ribbon, some green tape, and scissors. Harry pulled out the empty chair at the head of the table and gestured to it.

"Here's your seat, Ron. We've got centrepieces to make!"

Harry's voice filled Ron with amusement. The enthusiasm was forced, overdone, and Ron was glad Hermione hadn't heard.

"We did help with your wedding, Harry," Ron said as he sat down. "You get to return the favour."

"Now that everyone's finally here," Hermione said, breaking off her conversation with Ginny, "here's how this is going to work."

Hermione explained the process. They were going to be assigned only one task, and when completed, they would pass it to the next person. Ron's task was to wrap the flowers in the green tape before handing it to Ginny, who would handle putting them in the vases.

--

An hour later, they were half finished, and Molly made them stop to eat. Which was a good thing, because George had managed to break six of the vases while moving them off the table, scattering flowers and water everywhere. Hermione had stared at the mess and burst into tears, running out of the room, just as Molly waved her wand and repaired the vases. Ron had followed, talked to her, and when they returned to the kitchen, everything had been restored to normal. Well, normal for his family, anyway, Ron thought. George apologised, Hermione apologised, and Molly handed out plates of food.

Because the kitchen table was full, they sat in the living room. Harry and Ginny snagged the sofa, and Ron sat on the floor next to the fireplace, Hermione next to him. George and Molly sat in the chairs on either side of the fire.

"Remember when we made those wreaths for Ginny's wedding?" George asked. "I thought we'd never finish."

"It wasn't that bad," Ginny protested. "There were only fourteen wreaths."

"Each one was three feet in diameter!" Hermione said, laughing. "Even with magic, it took a horribly long time to finish them."

"But they looked beautiful," Molly said, "and that's all that matters. Right, girls?" Her look included Hermione and Ginny, who both smiled and nodded.

"I'm never getting married," George announced. "Too much work."

"He'll be next," Ron predicted. "I'd wager money on it."

"I'll take your wager, Ron," Harry said. "Ten Galleons sound about right?"

"There is no gambling allowed in the house," Molly said firmly.

Ron looked at Harry, who nodded. They'd work out the details later, away from the Burrow.

The conversation in the living room continued. Ginny and George were talking Quidditch, and Hermione and his mother were discussing linens for the tables.

Harry leaned over. "I'm having a little bit of trouble with my toast."

Ron stared at him. "Your toast?"

"You know, my speech. At the wedding?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm sure you'll do fine. Besides, you have two more months to work on it."

Harry didn't look reassured, but Ron had no time to try again because his mother was insisting they resume work so she could go to bed at a decent hour. Laughing and grinning, they started to walk back to the kitchen.

"Ron?"

Ron was almost out of the living room when Hermione's voice stopped him. It had wobbled slightly, and he turned around to look at her. She had tears in her eyes.

"Hermione?" He walked over and wiped the tears away, placing one hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Ron." She leaned against him, and he wrapped his arms around her. "Everything's right. And I'm glad your family's here to help. I was feeling completely overwhelmed." She looked up at him. "I still need to finish my dress, arrange for a Muggle license and small ceremony for the family I don't want to tell I'm a witch, and finalise the food and cake order."

"I can finalise the food and cake," Ron offered, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I have the list of food you want written down. And who better for that than me?"

"That's true," Hermione said, laughing. "You should take Harry. I know you haven't spent much time together lately."

"It's fine. Right now, it's all about us."

"Thanks, Ron." Hermione smiled, all traces of sadness gone. "You know, these wedding plans are coming together fairly well."

A loud crash sounded from the kitchen, followed by a muffled curse and a towel smack.

"George Weasley! Just because you're an adult now doesn't mean you can curse in my house!"

Ron looked down at Hermione. She was barely suppressing her grin, and he grinned back. "Same old Burrow."

"I'm glad," Hermione said. "I wouldn't want it to change too much. This is the family I fell in love with, you know."

"The family? Not just me?"

"You're who I fell in love with. The family's a bonus."

He smiled to himself and kissed her. Their wedding plans were coming along nicely and he'd taken some stress away from Hermione. He hated to see her stressed, and was glad to help. It was his wedding, too. Ron held Hermione close and they stood in the living room, waiting for the inevitable call to the kitchen. It didn't come.

More crashing, followed by an exasperated "Ginny!" drifted into the living room from the kitchen.

Maybe it was too soon to think the wedding was going smoothly.


End file.
